heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Silverman
'''Lisa Silverman' is a character from the Persona 2 duology. She appears as a main character and party member in Persona 2: Innocent Sin", while appearing in ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment" as a non-playable character. Involvement Persona 2: Innocent Sin Lisa Silverman is a Caucasian girl raised in Sumaru City by her Japanophile parents. Her originally American father is Steven Silverman, and he loved Japan so much that he applied for citizenship. Despite her natural blond hair and blue eyes, she is unable to speak English (the misconception that she can is the cause of much confusion). However, she knows how to speak Cantonese (one of the southern Chinese dialects) in addition to her native Japanese, and often mixes both languages (often saying "Aiyah!" and other Chinese expressions). Lisa is a big fan of martial arts and Bruce Lee. She is the top candidate for 'Miss Sevens', a contest held at Seven Sister's High similar to a beauty pageant/popularity contest. The contest is ended as her primarily rival, Yuko, is disfigured by the emblem curse. She, and her two friends Sheba and Mee-ho, are selected to be in the idol group MUSES by music producer Ginji Sasaki, which is started through a rumor. The song that MUSES sings, with Lisa as the lead singer, and leader of the group, is called "Joker" which encourages people to call the Joker to solve their problems. She then recites a piece from the Oracle of Maia, 'the song of a foreign land' portion being fulfilled through Lisa (a foreigner) becoming an idol and singing at a live concert that was highly publicized. At one point in the game, the group encounters Shadow Lisa. She greets them and instantly starts to taunt Lisa about how much weight she took off her chest after she admitted that she didn't know English. Lisa didn't deny it but the Shadow started revealing Lisa's drug use and compensated dating with older men. The Shadow blames Lisa because her friends Sheba and Miho were dragged into the entire conflict and she was only following Tatsuya Suou because she wanted the status everyone thought she had. Lisa stayed silent, pained in hearing this, but the Shadow continued by saying that Lisa hates being different but in reality she wants to be noticed and that's why she was after Tatsuya, the center of everyone's attention. The Shadow kept saying how selfish Lisa has always been. Lisa didn't deny it, and admitted that she was a pathetic little girl for a long time, but that she changed and found what she lost. She confronted the Shadow by saying that if the Shadow really is Lisa, that she should remember that her dream 10 years ago was to marry Tatsuya, her first love. However, the Shadow flew into a rage and yelled that the Tatsuya she loved died back then and that he will always be for her. Lisa said that no one will tell her how she feels and that Tatsuya's feelings are his business, but her feelings are hers and that even if he hates her, she will still love him no matter what happens. The Shadow then went berserk and said she didn't care for Tatsuya's feelings, and that he is hers and hers alone, leading to a fight. After the battle, the Shadow tells Lisa that this wasn't the end of it, and that light and shadow can't part ways from the other. Lisa understands and tells the Shadow that admits she has a place for her in her heart. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Lisa Silverman appears in occasional locations as an NPC, and a metal duplicate of her is encountered late in the game during a boss battle. In this timeline, Lisa along with her best friends Assachi and Meepo are part of a girl group named MUSES, once again produced by Ginji Sasaki as a front for evil intentions. Sometime much later in the game Lisa is kidnapped (along with childhood friends from Innocent Sin timeline Eikichi Mishina and Jun Kurosu) by Nyarlathotep in an effort to get her to regain her memories from the previous timeline in order to negate Philemon's conditions and thereby destroy the world (like so in Innocent Sin), prompting Maya Amano and her friends to battle their personal demons and return Lisa back home without revoking any feelings of past memories of the previous timeline within her. If Maya and the party save Lisa but she wakes up before Philemon can send her away, she will cry out to Tatsuya (even calling him "Chinyan" as she normally would in Innocent Sin) and beg him to let her come with him before Philemon returns her back to Sumaru City. At the end of the game, Lisa shows up to the Araya Shrine, where, if she doesn't remember the previous timeline, meets Eikichi and Jun for the first time, expressing feelings of sorrow as though she's forgetting something--whereas if she does retain the memories, she is seen crying on the steps of the shrine, contemplating over Tatsuya's decision to return to the "Other Side" alone, while leaving his friends in a safe and sound future on "This Side." She shows support in Tatsuya's choices by choosing not to invoke any memories of the "Other Side" into Jun and Eikichi (who both are also of the "Other Side," but have their minds wiped completely clean of those memories), vowing to move on with her life in this current timeline. Persona 3 Lisa doesn't appear on the show Who's Who, hosted by Trish, but is instead referenced. A 20-year old blonde girl is introduced claiming that her sister was a former idol. Trish is clearly impressed, wondering what it would be like to have a relative like that. If the player turns the lounge TV on in the correct day, a fitness hostess will give the audience Cantonese lessons by the words Cantonese Lessons Part -- just as Lisa would do so in ''Innocent Sin. Killed Victims *Countless Demons *Countless Last Battalion Soldiers *Countless Knights of the Holy Lance *Takashi Hanya (Caused, Determinant) *Tatsuya Sudou (Innocent Sin Timeline, Alongside others) *Shadow Maya (Indirectly Caused) *Shadow Lisa (By accepting her) *Shadow Eikichi (Indirectly Caused) *Shadow Tatsuya (Indirectly Caused) Allies *Tatsuya Suou *Eikichi Mishina *Jun Kurosu *Yukino Mayuzumi *Maya Amano *Philemon *Igor *Nameless *Belladonna *Demon Painter *Trish *Steven Silverman *Maki Sonomura *Ulala Serizawa *Baofu *Anna Yoshizaka *Eriko Kirishima *Kei Nanjo *Daisuke Todoroki *Tamaki Uchida *Katsuya Suou *Tadashi Satomi Enemies *Joker *Ginji Sasaki *Tatsuya Sudou *Fuhrer *The Last Battalion *The Masked Circle *Yasuo Inoe *Hiroki Sugimoto Trivia *Lisa's alignment with the Lovers Arcana is partly explained by her zodiac sign: the Taurus sign is traditionally associated with love and a deep care for others and ruled by the planet Venus. Appearances *Persona 2 **Innocent Sin **Eternal Punishment *Persona 3 (Mentioned Only) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona Users Category:Persona 2 Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Alive Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Love Interest Category:Lovers Arcana Category:American Category:Japanese Category:Tatsuya's Group Category:Students Category:Wild Cards